Ms. Applegate
Kindergarten = Ms. Applegate is one of the characters in Kindergarten. She is one of the characters who you can do missions for; your mission for her is to eliminate all students and get 6 gold stars in the process, at which point she will give you a Lunch Pass that you can use to have lunch with her. Appearances * Kindergarten: NPC, Major Character * Kindergarten 2: NPC, Major Character Mission Requirements: $5 # When you arrive, let Buggs take your money. (You have no other choice since otherwise he would kill you.) You should now have $2.50. # Interact with Ms. Applegate, and click Buggs stole my money. > What's in it for me? > Ummm...okay. # Talk to Buggs, and keep pestering him until he starts hitting you. Say "Dying wouldn't be so bad", then click (Call for teacher.) # Ms. Applegate will run over and send Buggs to the principal's office. She will give you a gold star and tell you to meet her during morning time to help get rid of Jerome. # Buy a voice recorder off Monty for your $2.50. # Talk to Cindy, and say Sure. > Isn't our love enough? > Why? > You don't seem like any of those things. > I'd like to see you try. She will yell that you raped her, and you will both be sent to the principal's office. # The principal will let Buggs go back to class since he has to deal with you and Cindy. Ask what's rape? > I want to know what it is > Cindy knows what it is > So what is it > Deal. The principal will give you a dollar. Show the principal the voice recording and he will keep Cindy in his office and let you go back to the classroom. Ms. Applegate will thank you for getting rid of Cindy, but not give you a gold star because you didn't get rid of Buggs. She tells you to get rid of Jerome. # Spend the dollar you got from the principal on the yo-yo from Monty, then talk to Jerome and give him the yo-yo. He will give the principal pass to you so that you can get his laser pointer. Tell him that you're ready, and then go to the teacher and give her the pass. You will get another gold star. You should have two gold stars now. # Befriend Nugget and eat the nugget he gives you. # At lunch, Buggs will throw slop at Nugget. Talk to Nugget and take the poisoned nugget meant for Buggs. # Talk to Buggs, and say I need you to eat this. > It's a nugget. > Cause otherwise you'll look like a sissy. > Cindy. > Well she won't if you eat this nugget. You could also say I need you to eat this. > It's a nugget. > Cause otherwise you'll look like a sissy. > Jerome. # Talk to Nugget and Buggs will die. Now you will have gotten rid of Cindy, Jerome, and Buggs. # Talk to Monty. He will say that the janitor can't even spell biscuits right. Don't buy anything, and talk to the janitor. Tell him that he spelled biscuits wrong and that Monty can tell it was wrong. The janitor will beat up Monty. Now you will have gotten rid of Cindy, Jerome, Buggs, and Monty. # Give the lunch lady Monty's glasses, and she will let you go into the hall. Lily is in front of the principal's door, and you can interact with the principal's door. You then should tell him Lily was eavesdropping on you. > I knocked to let you know. He will kill Lily. # At recess, Ms. Applegate will give you three gold stars. You should now have 5 gold stars. Go into Nugget's hole, and get Cindy's dead dog. Show Ms. Applegate the dog corpse, and she will push Nugget into the Nugget Cave. You should now have 6 stars. # Ms. Applegate will give you the lunch pass, and go home. You will also go home. Traits Ms. Applegate is a corpulent woman, with a purple dress with a blue belt. She has short, brown hair and wears round glasses. She is always holding what appears to be a brown stick in her hands and has short stubby arms. Her breasts will bounce up and down as she walks, and she wobbles slightly. She doesn't seem to care about any of her students, her quest is for you to eliminate all students. In other routes, she will not hesitate to eliminate you if she suspects you, or report you to the principal. She is lazy and tries to do minimal work. She is addicted to the pills the principal made and will let you do whatever you want during morning time if you give her one, either a singular one or from the pill bottle. Trivia * Her favorite drink is a screwdriver, an alcoholic drink made of orange juice and vodka. She tells you this if you show a screwdriver (tool) during show-and-tell. * The Janitor likes to call her "Ms. Jigglytits", referencing how her large breasts are seen jiggling in her idle animation. * She is well-known for her large breasts and overall 'endowed' figure. * Miss Applegate enjoys a little kiddie fight. * She is shown to be very nosy as seen during Nugget's mission where she takes his love letter and reads it out loud. |-| Kindergarten 2 = Ms. Applegate returns in Kindergarten 2, and in this game, she is seen in under some stress. Because of this, she also now can attack students misbehaving possibly to relieve her stress. As in the first Kindergarten, she has a mission that you can complete (Breaking Sad) and you will be rewarded with "Faculty Remote". Breaking Sad (Ms. Applegate's Mission) Requirements: Felix's Strange Chemical and A Monstermon Plushie School Yard Talk to Ms. Applegate and say: Are you okay? > Nope. Sorry. > But I-. After that, she will be even more stressed and her face will turn red. Later, talk to Cindy. You will need to say: I thought we were together? > I disagree. You're pretty awful. > I'm always ready for a domestic dispute. She will yell that she is being raped, but Ms. Applegate will hit Cindy with her stick and The Principal will stop the teacher. Ms. Applegate will go to the cafeteria (grumbling) to eat a sandwich with Ms. Margaret. Buggs will say that it was impressive and if one loud noise more she hears, she will "break" and you will need Carla's firecracker to "break" Ms. Applegate. Talk to Carla and you will need to say: That's a weird question. > They have a metal detector? > How does she know? > I don't believe you. > Deal. > We'll see about that. You will need to get in the school (Ms. Margaret will not stop you because she is helping to lower Ms. Applegate's stress) Go to your classroom and leave the firecracker in your cubby. The teacher will not notice that you bring that firecracker and she will not send you to study hall by being early in school. The bell will ring and morning time will start. Morning Time Go to your cubby and pop the firecracker. The camera will move to the east of the hallroom and you will see how Ms. Applegate is shaking. Then, she will yell that she hates children, new school, teaching and everything. Go outside and Stevie will ask you if you are "familiar" with Ms. Applegate, because he is not good with that kind of situation and he needs your help to make her cheer up. The teacher will be crying in the cafeteria's door, and she will notice that Monty can make more pills for her and she will tell to Stevie and the other hall monitor to don't stop you or they will be murdered. Go upstairs, get on the advanced class and talk to Monty. Give him Felix's Strange Chemical. He will say that he will need hair samples of people that had consumed pills before (Nugget, Billy and Ms. Applegate) and a chemistry set, which is behind the rope. Also says that you will need scissors to get hair samples. Dr. Danner will kick you out of the classroom. Go to the left side of the hallway and buy scissors in the vending machine. Then back to the normal classroom. Talk to Ms. Applegate and say that you need hair samples. She will ask to Nugget if she can get a hair sample, but Nugget will not let the teacher cut his hair, so Nugget will run with Ms. Applegate behind him. Stevie will get in the classroom giving you a passbook and the bell will ring. Lunch Monty will say that he paid to Carla to change the lesson the Chemistry to make the pills. Talk to Carla and show the popped firecracker, so she will change the lesson. Buy a burger from Ms. Margaret and then go outside. Get in the elevator and you will be underground. Squeak the plushie in the box where Billy is hiding in and he and Lily will show up. However, Billy will refuse to give you a hair sample, the bell will ring and they say you will need to leave. Recess Ms. Applegate finally will catch Nugget, and she will be trying to cut his hair. Give her the scissors and she will cut Nugget's hair. Poor Nugget will leave sad because he lost his hair. The teacher will give you the hair sample of Nugget. Say that you need her hair sample too and she will give it to you. You will need Billy's hair to make the pills and Ms. Applegate will say that you need to demand to give you his hair sample. Use the elevator key and take Billy's hair from his decapitated body. Go to the normal classroom and take the money of Ted's cubby. Go back with the teacher and show her Billy's hair sample. Now, give Monty his elevator key back and the bell will ring. Stressed teacher will say that everyone need to get inside for science or gym. Pay the $3.00 you got from Ted's cubby and go to science. Science Monty will be the first on the chemistry set. However, you will need to give to the other students (Ozzy, Cindy and Penny) something that they like and make them pass their turn. Monty will give you stuff that he didn't sell. This is the list to see in which order and what do you need to give to that child: * Ozzy, give him the green flower. * Cindy, give her the fake gem. * Penny, give her the doll. Go to talk with Monty and he will say that he doesn't know with what chemical to mix it. If you ask to Dr. Danner, he will say that red chemical will make the pill. Tell Monty that and he will mix it with the hair samples. He will give you the pill and give you a Monstermon Card. The bell will ring and Dr. Danner says that leave without breaking anything. You and the other students will leave to your houses, but Ms. Applegate will stop you. Give her the pill, she will say thanks and that she will move on. The teacher will give you the Faculty Remote (which controls Penny), the most important item for Creature Feature mission and the day will end. Trivia * Ms. Applegate states that "you don't want to end up like me 30 years from now" to the students in the gym class, based on how most Kindergartener's are 5, this implies that Ms. Applegate is at least 35 years old. * During the last quest, in Kindergarten 2, when Ms. Applegate is killed, The Janitor roughly states "Poor Ms. Jiggglytits, they jiggled their last". Category:Bullies Category:No Special Objects Needed for Quest Category:No Special Objects Needed for Mission Category:Pills Category:Deaths Category:Ms. Applegate Category:Ms. Applegate Mission Category:Ms. Applegate's Mission Category:Characters